A War
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: A story that my friend Matt and I are writting together, about two alchemists just trying to get through a war.


This xD Is by my buddie Matt and I, we pass it off in-between classes.

Remy © Matt  
Rose © Me  
FullMetal Alchemist © COW MAN!

-----

Set the world like you set a table.  
Write the words like you write a song.  
Dance the dance like a disco raver.

We walk the world as one…

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return  
to obtain something of equal value must be lost.  
That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange.

The year is 1913, a war is going on you know…? The world is fighting itself, there are chimeras running viciously around. Military running about confused. The creators cackling in the streets. The country of Xing is just in for the bloodshed. Ishbalins are just fighting back. And the alchemists? 

Serving their purpose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were calm. The days events had been settled and the most of the war goers were warn out and asleep. Thought the streets were still unsafe. The chimeras hunted at night, feasting on the corpses of the dead. Every so often feasting on the living. The clouds gathered but no rain would come. The buildings that had been set a blaze were dying down, still giving a subtle flicker.

A corpse, no, a body. Laying in an empty ally way trying to settle her breathing. Quite herself so the hunters would not finger her. Long rosy red locks plastered to her skin with sweat and blood, this same sweat and blood stained her clothing, her khaki tan shorts seemed unharmed besides a weak blood splatter on her hip, but her shirt. The sleepless white tank top had a gash in the left side, blood staining the edges, showing crimson stained bandages. Brown hiker boots covered in ash, blood, and unknown materials. Ice blue eyes stared up to the sky.

"Help…me…" she muttered breathlessly.

A tall man with long brown hair covering a good portion of his face walked into the alley.

"The ice alchemist, am I correct?" The man flipped his hair so the woman could see his face.

"Yes, and you are...?" Blood dripped from her mouth with every new word she spoke.

"The rain alchemist…And I think we can help each other." The woman just blinked as she watched the man come to her, pick her up, and carry her out of the ally.

"Where are we going?" she looked up at him.

"Somewhere safer then her." He replied.

"But the chimeras…" the girl frowned. She glanced at the wound she had helplessly bandaged. She would redo it, but now she was more concerned with where Mr. Rain Alchemist was taking her. No one could be trusted, this was a war.

"You forget. I'm an alchemist." The man looked down at her, "Now be quiet, rest, Ice alchemist, you've lost enough blood."

"My name…" the red head's gaze fell on his, "My name is Rose, not Ice alchemist."

"Yes, I know, you're Mustang's niece." Her frowned, "Now rest. I will wake you if there is trouble."

"T-thank…y-you…." Rose closed her eyes and let her consciousness fade away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Mustang opened her eyes to a hospital where the man who had just scared her, waited on the side.

"What's you name, Mr. Rain alchemist?"

"Remy, Miss Rose Mustang."

"Okay, Remy, it's time to go, but I have a few questions."

"Ask whatever you please."

"First, do you mean rain as in rain drops?"

"Not always, but you'll see shortly about what I mean." Rose nodded as she sat up from the hospital bed. She stood and noticed the new bandages covering her body. They were on the first level of the hospital, and Remy quickly opened and jumped out of the window. Rose soon followed his outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain in her side was nothing new. She was always abused. Her mind started to wander.

"Taisa!" she exclaimed coming to a halt.

"Taisa?" Remy questioned.

"My uncle! Roy Mustang! Oh my gate! I left him!" she started to remember.

/_FLASH_/

_"Taisa!" Rose cried, the raven haired man trying to get through the flames as Central burned._

"Rose! Go ahead! I'll catch up!" he finished the sentence with a cough."

"No! Taisa!" Rose's alchemy wouldn't activate, the air was dry.

"_Rose! GO!" he yelled deep blue eyes gave her a serious stare._

A long pause…

In tears, Rose ran out of the burning building, just to find chimeras waiting to snap her up. But the air was moist…

/_FLASH_/

Rose was on her knees, bringing her forearms to her eyes to wipe the tears. Knowing her luck, Roy perished in that fire.

"Your uncle would've passed easily. I can think of two things that could've happened." Remy put a hand on Rose's shoulder," The first is that he narrowly escaped. The second is that he died valiantly." Rose stood for her knees with little trouble and began walking again.

"Did you know him, Taisa…"

"Yes, I worked with him a few times."

"Well I can guess the times you've been with Taisa won't be as though as this…"

"Let me show you what I do."

Two chimeras approached the two of them. Running as fast as they could.

"Just to tell you I earned the title of state alchemist with this." Remy casually walked forward to a puddle. He reached into a pocket and placed a small metallic title onto the puddle. He clapped his hands and placed them on the tile and the surrounding water.

"Would you mind making a shield of some sort, to cover the both of us." Remy smiled as he watched as she, with alchemy, ripped a door off its hinges and held it in from of them. Rose slipped on her gloves as she clapped them together and placed them on the door. In a burst of smoke (-sigh- Matt is still Ninja-), the rectangular door turned into a circular one as the two of them set it over their heads.

Rose forgot to pay attention to the chimera, but she hears several arrows like hits on the Sheila above them. They looked to the now lifeless chimeras before them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was impressive," she said, "I can do something similar." She seated herself on a bench in a park. She glanced up, "It's clearing up."

"That it is." Remy put his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder how many of my friends in the military survived."

"I'm sure they're fine. You must not worry about them too much." Rose sighed as she continued walking with Remy close behind her.

"Can you remember where the fire was?" Remy asked.

"Central…" she muttered, "A bit a ways from where you rescued me."

Remy's eyes widened as he ran without and consent to Rose. She soon followed after him.

"You're a very peculiar man, Remy." Rose finally caught up to him.

"I don't need to be Miss Mustang, but I believe I know where you're uncle is."

"Really where?"

"I believe there's a church nearby with a pool of water near there."

"On, I know where that is." They turned a corner but there several chimeras stood.

The chimeras noticed the two alchemists and ran to the, the two looked around to see what they could use as a weapon.

Rose found a bucked of water and tossed it onto two of the chimeras. She ran towards the slipping on her gloves and clapping them together. She then placed her hands on them freezing them where they stood.

Remy unwrapped an iron chair wrapping around his leg and lower torso. He draped the chain around his shoulder. He clapped his tattooed palms together and placed it on the chains. The chains, in a puff of smoke (GOD DAMN NINJA), transformed into a sharp blade with a small iron handle.

Rose raised her hands clapping the together, from midair, she pulled an ice whip. Twirling it around her head. Backing up and cracking it at her side.

"They'll be more then just these two." Rose whispered, "We drew attention."

"Be ready." Remy nodded.

"Right." Rose turned back to back with him as more chimeras approached. She swung the whip over her head smacking a chimera across the snout.

"How about another demonstration, Miss Mustang?"

"Do it, Remy!" Remy reached into his pocket again and retrieved a metal tile. He gently placed it on the iron blade. He clapped his hands together as Matt: Fine no more ninja in a flash of light the tile disappeared into the sky.

"Another shield Remy?"  
"Yes please."

From the air, connecting to the ice whip came a long square slab of ice. A pile of ice came down propping it up.

Soon the metal spikes hit the ice, not piercing the shield. It soon cleared leaving the chimeras dead.

But that wasn't it. There would be more.


End file.
